An apparatus, especially electrical apparatus, often must be added to, or removed from, its housing. In many situations, untrained users are required to do such removals and/or additions. One problem that exists in such a situation is that when screws are used to secure the apparatus in place they must be short enough so that when they are fully tightened they will not cause electrical problems within the apparatus. However, short screws are difficult to hold while they are being threaded into the apparatus. This problem is compounded in situations where the screws must be inserted into (or removed from) the apparatus after the apparatus is positioned within a housing.
A further problem exists in that the screws, or other fastener devices, must also pass through a support bracket in order to firmly secure the device to the housing. This then presents alignment problems since the threaded holes in the apparatus must line up with holes through the support brackets. Then the user, working through an opening in the housing, must use some form of a tool, usually a screwdriver, to insert the screw through both the support bracket and into the device to be secured. This procedure is tedious at best and for many users very difficult to achieve.